1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to spacers and spreaders used in the construction, installation, and transportation of door bucks. Devices and apparatus exist that allow carpenters and other individuals in construction to create, move about, and install these door bucks while on a construction site. Many of these inventions, however, are bulky and unwieldy, making them difficult to be operated by a single individual. Furthermore, those inventions preceding the present invention that are to be utilized by a single individual by simplification of design and size are unable to provide all of the stability and support of the present invention. The need exists for a door buck spreader that is adjustable to every standard, and some non-standard, door buck, capable of rigidly supporting the door buck during transportation via wheels incorporated within the spreader itself, as well as rigid and accurate support of the door buck during installation.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
The necessity for carpenters to have equipment capable of assisting them in duties that are performed time and time again has not changed. In the art of carpentry, especially that of building construction, hundreds of doors and windows may be required to be installed within a single structure. The present invention facilitates the ease by which a carpenter may accomplish this task by creating an adjustable, portable door buck spreader.
In the past, previous individuals have attempted to create a device that could accommodate the carpenter n such duties. U.S. Pat. Nos. 751,050 and 2,881,813, issued to Charles L. Bronk and Francois Lacoste, respectively, disclose door, as well as window, frame setting machines and devices. However, not only are these devices large and cumbersome, requiring the devices to contact, and in certain instances, physically damage, the surrounding floors, walls, and ceilings, they also do not allow for the transportation of the door or window frame from a place cf construction to a desired final location.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,168,305, issued Feb. 2, 1965 to William F. Lee, discloses a door jamb setter that is capable of being fully retained within the confines of the door frame. A pair of right angle brackets and a pair of horizontally disposed adjustable arms are the essence of the invention. However, in order to utilized Lee's door jamb setter, selected brackets must be physically attached to the door frame to be set. Further, additional openings must be drilled, bored, or like-wise created within the door frame. Hence, although Lee's invention proposes to be a cost efficient and simple device to aid a carpenter in the installation of a door frame, it incurs a great deal of permanent damage to the door frame being placed in order for the device to be effective.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,199,206, issued on Aug. 10, 1965 to Rex J. Snapp, discloses a door frame profile gauge for plumbing a door frame so that a wall may be constructed thereabout. Further review of Snapp's door gauge reveals to a reader the complexity thereof, and although presenting an adjustable, horizontal spacing arm incorporated within the overall device, this horizontal arm is seen as an integral part of Snapp's invention and would not be functional without the ceiling beam engaging members that constitute the entire gauge. As would follow, since the device is incorporated into the ceiling of a room adjacent the door frame, it would not be readily accessible for movement thereof once the gauge has been attached to the ceiling and the door frame has been secured therein.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,868, issued on Dec. 3, 1974 to Guy Lagasse, discloses an adjustable door buck spreader capable of being used by itself to rigidly support a door frame with magnetic feet, capable of offset positioning thereof for wider door bucks, that contact the door buck. It is noted, however, that the Lagasse patent does not possess means to fully clamp the door buck, nor wheels to move the door buck about.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen o describe the instant invention as claimed.